Driving Me Crazy
by JavaJunkieLL4Ever
Summary: Series of oneshots based on spoilers for the last couple of episodes this season. LL only.
1. It's Just Like Riding a Bike

Title- Driving Me Crazy

Pairings- Luke and Lorelai

Summary- Series of oneshots based on spoilers for the last couple of episodes.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1- It's Just Like Riding a Bike 7x19

* * *

"Are you getting a new car or not?" Luke asked me incredulously. 

I looked at him and a smile appeared on my face. "Not." I said in a childish manner, cocking my head to the side.

"Then what was the point of dragging me here?" He asked wide-eyed.

I took in a deep breath a contemplated the question. Wasn't it obvious? I needed his help and yet again he was there for me, like god damn Lassie when that kid was trapped in a well or whatever. "I needed a new car," I said sheepishly with a small shrug.

He stopped and looked down, breathing deep. Then he looked up at me with a look of exasperation. "Then why won't you buy one?" He was practically pleading with me and it took all I had not to laugh at him.

I looked around, "They're not pretty enough." I said stubbornly.

"They're not-" He cut himself off and grabbed hold of my upper arm, sending sparks throughout my body, and dragged me off to the other side of the parking lot.

"Hey, let go. Where are you taking me?" I asked, managing to wriggle out of his grip, massaging my arm over-dramatically.

"I can't take it anymore. You and me- we're leaving. You have successfully managed to drive me insane in a mere 45 minutes." He said while making crazy hand gestures.

"Well at least I can check that off my daily to-do list." I said flatly.

"Ready to go?" He asked expectantly.

"But I haven't gotten a car yet." I said, teasing him. I could tell he was doing him best not to kill me but I had to admit I missed messing with him.

"Okay, we're leaving. Take Sookie with you next time you need a car shopping buddy." He told me and walked off towards his truck.

I stood there awestruck. Had he just left me there? Given the fact that he was waiting for me in the truck, but still. "But I need a car," I called after him helplessly.

"Then buy one without me, I'm done shopping with you." He called over his shoulder without looking back.

I ran after him and caught up with him halfway to the truck. "But I don't want to leave." I whined, grabbing his arm with both my hands but then immediately regretted it and let go.

"Then you stay here by yourself, buy a car by yourself, and then drive yourself home in that car, by yourself." He said in his normal Luke gruffness.

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked with a smile.

I heard him grumble something but I couldn't make out what he said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," He mumbled.

"Okay, now seriously, though Luke, I need a car." I said to him, pulling him to a complete stop.

He sighed. "Then you need to buy one."

"I know but I just can't with any of these. They just, they don't have the right feeling."

"You don't base a car on its feeling." He said annoyed. "You base a car on how well it drives, its quality, and the least likeliness of having it break down."

"And the color," I added, receiving a scowl from him.

"Do you seriously want my help buying a car?"

"Well I'm not going to spend the rest of my life riding a bike."

"Maybe we should start off easy, why kind of car so you want?"

"Well," I said pretending to think. "One that has four wheels, a steering wheel, hopefully a seat or two. It has to have a radio, too."

"What is wrong with the jeep anyway? Do you even need to get a new one or can you just fix it?"

"I don't know. Gypsy said she couldn't fix it though." I said with a shrug. I moved over to the stack of tires and sat down on the smallest one, trying not to fall through.

"Okay, so why don't you just get something that resembles the jeep. It's easy, it's safe and by the time we leave, hopefully no blood will have been shed."

"Why would there be blood?" I asked, ignoring the ingenious idea of getting a jeep look-a-like.

"I don't know," Luke said, clearly put off by my question. "I could have killed you because you don't know how to pick out a car or you could I don't know yell at me for something."

"What did you do?" I asked teasingly as I stood up.

"I don't know, but you'd find something to bug me about." He said dismissively. "So can we just hurry up?" He asked, placing his hand on the small of my back and pushing me forward.

"You know, I'm starting to get the impression that you don't want to spend anytime with me," I said pouting while trying to ignore the feeling of his hand on my back.

"It took you that long to notice?" He asked flatly.

"You know you didn't have to come," I said, feeling bad for shanghaiing him into car shopping.

"Yeah, well, I could never say no to you," He said with a chuckle.

"Yes you could," I reminded him.

"Please," He said with a chuckle. "When did I ever say no to you?"

I swallowed hard, knowing that my answer would bring up some bad things. "That night when I asked you to elope." I told him quietly.

I felt him drop his hand from my back and stop walking for a couple seconds before catching up with me. After a few minutes of awkward silence he broke it with a soft voice. "I never did say no."

He was too quiet and with the breeze I couldn't exactly make sure that that was what he said. "What?"

"That night- I never said no, I just didn't answer." He said a little louder.

"You hurt me, Luke, you really did, hiding April from me then postponing the wedding that never happened. And then I never thought that I'd see you again or even talk to you when it was over." I said hurt and sadness evident in my tone.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I smiled, easing up a little. "You are."

* * *

**Authors Note-** Want the next Chapter? Review

**Next-** Spoilers from 'Lorelai?Lorelai?'


	2. Lorelai? Lorelai?

Title- Driving Me Crazy

Pairings- Luke and Lorelai

Summary- Series of oneshots based on spoilers for the last couple of episodes.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2- Lorelai? Lorelai? 7x20

* * *

So here I was. Drinking in a karaoke bar with my daughter and my ex-fiancé, along with a couple other townies like Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, and Lulu. 

"Another margarita with a twist," I said to Luke, holding out my glass.

"What do I look like, your servant?" He deadpanned, pushing the empty glass back into my hand.

"Yes and a very pretty one at that." I said sweetly, trying to lift my head off the bar.

"Shouldn't you stop drinking?" He asked me with a little concern in his tone, making me smile in my state of mind. "Isn't this, like, your sixth one tonight?"

"Tonight's my night." I said evenly, trying not to slur.

"No, tonight is for Rory and you to spend time. Not for you to get drunk."

"I am not drunk, I am tipsy. There's a difference." I said, pointing a finger at him and poking him in the chest.

"I have seen you tipsy, and you're clearly on your way to getting drunk so why don't you just stop now altogether?"

I picked my head up and turned to face him with a smile on my face. "I'd rather not." I looked at the empty stool next to me where Rory had been sitting seconds earlier. I think. "Where's Rory?" I wondered aloud.

"She decided to stop drinking and give the karaoke a try." Luke said, putting both hands on my shoulders and turning me to the stage.

"How come I didn't know?" I whined.

"She told you. She even asked you to do a duet with her but she couldn't understand what you were saying so she decided to go up there alone." Luke told me.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to go and sing my own song." I decided, standing up and then immediately regretting the idea. When I started to stumble Luke grabbed my waist with both his hands while still sitting on his stool.

"Are you sure you should be singing?" Luke asked in a cautious tone.

I turned back and smiled at him, "Of course," I started to walk away and the after a few clumsy steps, I decided it was best not to. "Luke," I said, turning around to face him.

"What?" He asked annoyed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Can you help me, you know, get over to the stage?" I asked sheepishly, trying to lean on the table next to me but missing it completely and stumbling off into the air.

Luke got up immediately and put his hands cautiously on my shoulders, guiding me over to where you sign up for the karaoke. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered into my ear, causing chills to run down my back.

"Positive." I said quietly, relishing the feeling of his hands on me and his lips and hot breath so close to my ear.

"Okay," He said and reluctantly let me go. "But don't blame me when you wake up in the morning and remember that you made a fool out of yourself."

After looking through the book of songs I finally settled on one by the time Rory was done up on stage. When they called up the next person I went up and informed the Dj the song i decided to sing to.

"Okay, um, this song is dedicated to a special man that finally learned to move on in life and put on his blue baseball cap." I said into the microphone- more like slurred- not really understanding what was coming out of mouth at the time but knowing that eventually I would regret it.

Once the music started, I began to sway drunkenly and belt out the lyrics to the song I had chosen. "If I should stay- Well I would only be in your way- And so I'll go, and yet I know- That I'll think of you each step of my way,

"And I will always love you- I will always love you,"

"Bittersweet memories- That's all I have and all I'm taking with me- Good-bye, oh please don't cry- Cause we both know that I'm not what you need,"

"But I will always love you- I will always love you,"

"And I hope life will treat you kind- And I hope that you have all- That you ever dreamed of- Oh I do wish you joy and I wish you happiness- But above all of this, I wish you love- I love you, I will always love you,"

"I, I will always, always love you- I will always love you- I will always love you- I will always love you," When I was done I let my audience applaud for me while I took a bow, trying not to stumble off the stage.

Before I could get back to the bar I felt a hand reach out and grab my wrist. "What are you doing?" A frantic voice asked me, tugging me into a dark and secluded hallway.

"Luke?" I asked with a drunken smile, trying to recognize the voice.

"How on earth could you think that I was Luke?" The voice asked, clearly offended.

"Sookie?" I asked, still trying to place the voice.

"God, mom, how many drinks did you have?"

Rory! That was the voice. "Rory!" I said smiling.

"No, really?" She said flatly. "But do you even know what you were doing? You just sang a song to Luke declaring your unedifying love for him."

"Well, I needed for him to know that I love him and that if he wants to move on in life, well, then he can. I am not holding him back." I stated firmly.

"You know what? You can explain this to him. Tomorrow once the reality of what you just did sinks in." Rory said to me and pulled me back into the room. "I'm telling the bartender to cut you off, too." She said warningly.

"How is it that you're not as drunk as me?" I wondered aloud, allowing her to pull me back into the room.

* * *

**Authors Note-** Want the next Chapter? Review at least 8 in total before the next chapter.

**Next-** Spoilers from 'Unto the Breach'


	3. Unto the Breach

Title- Driving Me Crazy

Pairings- Luke and Lorelai

Summary- Series of oneshots based on spoilers for the last couple of episodes.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3- Undo the Breach 7x21

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled, running around my room with only a bra and skirt on. I was late for the party my parents were throwing for Rory and I had no time for coffee. My hangover from last night caused me to wake up late and now I could not find the shirt I planned to wear. 

While looking for the shirt, I stumbled upon the phone and suddenly had an idea. I quickly dialed the number my fingers had not dialed in almost a year. "Luke's" Came the gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would drop of a cup of coffee or two." I said hastily into the phone, tripping over my shoes Paul Anka had left lying around.

"Who is this?" Luke asked confused.

"Who is this? Who the hell do you think it is? It's Lorelai." I said, as if he should know this.

"Right," He mumbled.

"Well are you coming or not?" I asked frantically into the phone, triumphantly finding the black shirt i was looking for under a pillow.

"Make your own coffee." He said annoyed and I could tell he was ready to hang up.

"Listen," I said sternly. "I have been running around like an idiot all day trying to get ready because when I woke up this morning I had a huge headache. Now I have to go to my parent's house for a huge party and most likely see my ex-husband and have to make small talk. The least you could do is drop off a cup of coffee." I think by my voice he would have assumed that I was crazy, but that's nothing new, so I brushed it off.

"Okay, give me five minutes." He said, obviously intimidated.

I hung up the phone and through it on the bed, grabbed the shirt and ran into the bathroom finish getting dressed and do my make-up.

After a couple minutes I heard a timid knock on the door downstairs. "Come in," I called loudly, rushing to finish applying my mascara.

"Lorelai?" I heard him say nervously. I couldn't blame him, though. He just entered my house for the first time in about a year and that fact that I was absolutely stressed didn't help.

"Yeah, um, hold on." I finished my make-up and grabbed my purse on the bed in my room then headed downstairs to leave.

"Hey," He greeted me holding out two cups of coffee to-go.

"You're a vision," I said dreamily, reaching out and taking the cups then taking a sip and savoring the taste. "Thank-you. How much do I owe you?" I asked, reaching for my purse I had set on the table.

"It's on the house." He said, then watched me rush around the room and grab some last minute things. "You running late?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No I just want to get there early so I can spend some time with Rory before all her friends get there and maybe I'll be able to leave early." I said with a smile.

"Didn't you two spend enough time yesterday?" He asked and I immediately froze. Yesterday was a blur but I got all the details from Rory over the phone earlier. Me getting myself wasted and then professing my unedifying love for him to a Dolly Parton song.

"About yesterday," I said, swallowing nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked with what I would think was a hint of a smile but I was unsure at the time.

"Well, see, I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was saying- more like singing," I said pausing.

"What are you saying?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"It was a mistake. Everything I was saying, it didn't mean anything." I said, trying to sound firm.

"Oh," He said sounding what I think was hurt. Why was he hurt? Did he want me to pine over him? God, he was such a confusing man. "Yeah, I figured," He said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. It was the alcohol taking over I guess." I said smiling nervously.

"Its fine," He said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "We're all allowed a night of getting drunk and making mistakes once in awhile."

"Yeah, so I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to, you know." I said suddenly self-conscious.

"I know, and you didn't, it's just," He said and then suddenly paused, looking down nervously.

"What?" I asked a little amused.

"They say that alcohol tends to loosen you up and make you speak the truth." He said in a voice just above a whisper that sent chills down my spine.

I didn't know what to say. Admit he was right and say I did still love him? Deny it? Though even if I wanted to say something I couldn't because my voice was caught in my throat due to his deep voice.

"Isn't that right?" He asked moving closer towards me.

I tried to speak but again my voice was lost as soon as I felt the heat radiating off his body. I blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not. "I- I think so," I whispered in a soft voice barely audible.

"Really?" He asked unsurely, placing his hands lightly on my waist and pulling me closer.

I took in a deep breath and licked my lips, "Definitely," I whispered before catching my lips with his in an amazingly intensifying kiss. After sucking lightly on his lower lip for numerous seconds, we both parted reluctantly due to the lack of oxygen. "God I missed that," I said softly, resting my arms on his shoulders and clasping them together at the back of his neck, playing with the soft loose curls sticking out of his cap.

"I missed you," He exhaled before pecking me softly on the lips.

"Are we really doing this again?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Afraid that he might say no and then bolt, that what we just did was a mistake.

"Yeah," He said with a smile, allowing relief to flood through my veins, "We are," His lips captured mine again his hands got tangled in my hair. "God, I love you," He breathed out during the kiss as it intensified.

I smiled and pulled back, eyes still closed. "That's good to hear."

* * *

**Authors Note- **Want the next chapter? At least 13 reviews in total before the next update.

**Next-** Spoilers from 'Bon Voyage' -Last Chapter-


	4. Bon Voyage

Title- Driving Me Crazy

Pairings- Luke and Lorelai

Summary- Series of oneshots based on spoilers for the last couple of episodes.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4- Bon Voyage 7x22

* * *

Authors Note- This isn't continued from the last chapter.

* * *

"Oh, god, thank you Luke, thank you so much," I said gratefully with a joyful smile lit upon my face. He had just prevented Rory's party from being a total disaster by getting the whole town to help donate shower curtains and tarps to cover the entire town square. 

"It was nothing, I was glad to help," He said with a somewhat bashful smile, as he set his right hand on my forearm.

"It wasn't just nothing. It was something that only you would do, Thank you." I said again, trying to show how appreciative I really was. "Can I do anything to repay you?" I asked, leaning into the touch of his hand that he still hadn't removed from my arm.

He looked like he was actually thinking about it and I wondered what on earth could he be thinking. Then the vague look on his face changed to a small smirk-type-grin and he removed his hand from me, causing a coldness to flood through me. "What?" I asked, trying not to let my anticipation show.

"C'mon," He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, allowing a spark to lighten inside me that I had missed in the pass year.

The air around us was warm as we left the diner. I had no clue what he planned on doing, but I wasn't going to ask. The sky was a darkish blue. It was already a little late and barely anyone was outside.

He led me over to the plastic covered gazebo and stood me in front of him, both of us standing right in the middle, allowing memories of the two of us to flood through my mind.

The bid-a-basket festival, in which he spent $52.50 on a basket contain two pop-tarts and a slim-jim.

We danced our first dance right on the other side of it at his sister's wedding.

We commemorated the moment of our engagement, drinking Zima and making out in the darkness of the town.

And we canceled- or postponed in his words- our wedding, that was set to happen almost a year ago on June third.

"What?" I asked quietly, trying to brush the last of the memories from my mind.

"I've missed you," He declared softly, sliding both hands up my arms, resting slightly on my forearm.

"I've been right here," I said, trying to act confused, though I was sure he saw through me. He knew, he always had, even when he didn't act like it.

He pulled me a little closer, causing my heart rate to speed up deliberately. He began to speak in a rough but soft and gentle voice. "These past couple weeks have been hell for me, being able to stand near you, but not touch you. To be able to talk to you, but not really ask you how you've been. I've missed you." He repeated again.

"What do you want me to do about that?" I asked in a mock confused tone as I slid my arms up his chest slowly and clasped them behind his neck, allowing his words to repeat over and over again in my mind.

"Tell me something that could be remotely close to what I just told you?" He asked quietly, dropping his right hand and placing it under my chin, tilting it upward and looked into my eyes and it felt like he was penetrating my soul.

"God I love you," I whispered as I brushed my lips, almost questionably.

He responded eagerly and released his hand from my chin, resting it on my cheek, softly stroking it while the other pulled me closer.

I tightened my grip around his neck, playfully tugging and toying with the soft curls peeking out from underneath his hat. I felt his tongue run slowly, almost teasingly, over my lip, just as he used to before.

I accepted his gesture fervently, opening my mouth and allowing a soft moan to escape my throat due to the sensation of our tongues meshing and the feeling of both his hands rubbing soft circles on the skin on my lower back.

He pulled back reluctantly, making me whimper at the loss of contact. He grinned and leaned his forehead against mine as I returned the same lopsided smile. "Now that was a good answer," He mumbled, brushing his lips over mine again.

"Exactly what I was going for," I said to him. I pressed my lips to his and quickly pulled back, just allowing the feeling to savor in my mind.

"So I take it you missed me?" He asked.

"So I take it you love me?" I shot back, though the confidence in my voice was lacking in my mind.

He kissed me again, this time soft and slow and sensual. "I have for ten years, so why stop now?" He breathed out after we parted. And I smiled and kissed him again. Because I could. Because he was there. And we were together. This time it would work, I was sure of it.


End file.
